


Autumn Pastries

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, Cookies, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Halloween, Well at least one of them is really devoted, Why is Greg not taking care of his kid and leaving a bunch of immortal rocks to do it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Spinel and Steven make cookies for the fall occasion





	Autumn Pastries

Steven cheered as he landed on top of the leaf-pile he created. He popped out of the pile, tossing up red orange leaves. He didn't care if he had to rake it all up later, there was no other fun in the fall than jumping into leaf-piles.

"Having fun there, Steven?"

Steven grinned at Spinel, "Yeah! Come on, join me!"

Spinel smiled, "Oh, I would, but I had some dough made for some sugar cookies-"

"Sugar cookies?!" Steven exclaimed, stars forming in his eyes.

Spinel nodded, "Yep, just for the occasion. And I was planning to ask for your help..." She turned around and spoke in a playful-teasing manner, "But it seems like you're too busy playing..."

Steven's expression changed into shock, "W-Wait! I wanna help!"

"No no no," Spinel wagged a finger, "I shouldn't have interrupted your fun. I'll be on my way-"

"No!" Steven protested, hopping out of the pile and hugging her leg, "I really wanna help!"

Spinel looked down, staring into Steven's puppy-like eyes as he pleaded, "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

The pink gem laughed, removing a fallen maple leaf from his hair, "Of course, love."

* * *

After the oven beeped, Spinel knew it was ready. She pulled out the wrapped dough from the fridge, and a large baking pan from the pantry. Steven was almost bouncing in excitement.

"Hey Steven," said Spinel, "Can ya go fetch me the Pam spray? We don't want the dough to stick on the pan."

Steven nodded and climbed into the counter, Spinel standing in front of it so she could catch him if he fell. When he retrieved it, Spinel let him spray the pan, though she had to stop him from adding too much.

"Alright," Spinel said as she unwrapped the dough and placed it on a small board, "All we gotta do is squeeze some pieces of the dough into little balls. The heat in the oven will flatten them for us." She demonstrated the process to the 7-year-old, "Like this!"

Steven did as he was told, carefully trying to copy Spinel's ball. Although some of them were either too big or too small than hers, and the way he was frustrated and complained that he got it wrong almost warmed the love in her gem. After they made about 15 dough-balls, Spinel got on some oven-mitts on and placed the tray into the oven.

"And then we let 'em bake for... 8 minutes!" Spinel concluded as she added the time on the microwave.

Steven tilted his head, "Then what do we do?"

Spinel grinned.

The boy didn't know why she was making that face, until something clicked, "Icing!"

"Bingo!" Spinel snapped her fingers, "Now, let's try to finish it before the timer goes off!"

Almost in a rush, Spinel and Steven were able to make some icing, colored orange for the seasonal occasion. As the timer beeped, Spinel pulled the tray out, smiling wide at the side of them. They were flat, just as she said.

And after a few minutes of the cookies cooling down, Steven added the orange icing to them. Aaaand for extra measure, Steven added some small, round black candies on some of them, giving them black eyes and mouths, like jack-o-lanterns (since they _were_ in the middle of October). Spinel fell in love of the sight.

**Later...**

"Heya!" Amethyst called out as the gems returned from their mission.

Spinel and Steven were sitting at the table, enjoying their homemade cookies. Spinel casually waved to them.

"Guys! Guys! We made cookies!" Steven exclaimed happily.

Pearl didn't move as Garnet and Amethyst tried their cookies and they seemed delighted.

Garnet nodded in approval, "This is really good, you two. Great job."

"Pearl!" Amethyst yelled, chewing on a cookie, "You gotta try these! These are, like, the best!"

Much to Spinel's disappointment, Pearl cringed and shook her head, "N-No, I'd rather not. Go ahead and enjoy…" And she left.

Steven looked up, "Why doesn't she like to eat? She hasn't even tried it."

"I... don't know..." Spinel answered, still puzzled and disheartened, before she lifted her chin, back to joyful, "But hey! More for us then!"

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered that pearl doesn't like to eat yee


End file.
